


reunited

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Remus typical stuff, Song: Drift Away, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman comes back.





	reunited

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon prompt! "And I was wondering if you'd write one where Roman did go back to Remus like he said he would? I just like fluffy creativtwins."
> 
> this is like a companion/au fic to ["discarded"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611253)
> 
> the song is "drift away" from steven universe the movie, i just tweaked the pronouns a bit

_Here in the Garden_  
_Let's play a game_  
_I'll show you how it's done_  
_Here in the Garden_  
_Stand very still_  
_This'll be so much fun_

"Are you sure you can do it?" Roman asks skeptically, hefting his sword and slipping it into the makeshift holster Remus had created out of a bunch of fabric scraps. They resemble a coil of intestine.

"Of course I can!" Remus blurts, indignant. "I can do any game you wanna play!"

"All right, then," Roman says. "Stand very still until I come back. You can do that?"

"Duh," Remus says, sticking out his tongue and pulling down one eyelid. "Hey, do you think I could pop out my eyeball?" Roman makes a disgusted face.

"I hope not," he says. "Patton just wants to talk to me and Logan, I think. And then I'll come back."

"Do you promise?" Remus asks. The wistful note in his voice stops Roman in his tracks.

"Of course," Roman says. He sticks out his pinky finger and Remus captures it with his own. "Pinky promise, cross my heart, hope to die-"

"Stick a needle in my eye!" Remus finishes. Roman doesn't even grimace, just nods solemnly.

Remus fidgets in place, watching Roman disappear through the door of the imagination into the rest of the mind palace. A butterfly flits over and lands on his nose, making him giggle.

"You're making my nose itch," he informs the butterfly. It doesn't seem to care. "Do you think if I sneezed hard enough, I could make my nose fall off? That would be something, huh?" The butterfly flutters its wings, but doesn't move.

"Roman said he'd be back," Remus says, watching the door. "You- you believe him, don't you? Because I do," he hastens to assure the butterfly. "He's my _brother_, he wouldn't leave me. He wouldn't break a pinky promise. Only-" He hesitates. "Patton doesn't like me. I scare him. I saw it in his eyes. I don't mean to. He just doesn't like blood. That was my _best_ shirt, it's not my fault I got blood on it. What if he makes Roman stay?"

Remus swallows hard. His throat tightens, and he can feel tears sting his eyes. The butterfly settles in on his nose.

"Roman wouldn't stay," he tries to reassure himself. "He would come back."

He watches the door. The butterfly flies up to nestle in his hair. He can feel its wings flutter, stirring his unruly curls. It's like he has a butterfly crown. He likes that.

_And then he smiled_  
_That's what I'm after_  
_A smile in his eyes_  
_The sound of his laughter_

The door creaks, and Remus's eyes immediately fly to it, just as it opens and Roman slips through. He looks tired and his hair is disheveled, but he brightens when he sees Remus.

"Told you!" Remus crows. "Told you I could stand still!"

"Remus, it's been hours," Roman says in surprise. "You stayed there the whole time?" Remus nods. The butterfly on his head stirs, lazily flapping its wings and disappearing into the foliage. Remus misses it.

"Oh, Remus," Roman says, coming over and hugging him. Remus relaxes into it with a happy sigh, ignoring the throb in his feet from standing in one position for too long. "Come on, let's sit down. You win, okay?"

"Yay!" Remus cheers. "What did they want you for so long?"

"Something to do with Thomas, I guess," Roman says. "He wants to start a Youtube channel. Just think of the creative possibilities!"

"Neat!" Remus grins. "Do you think maybe I can help?" He twists his fingers shyly in the green fabric of his sash. 

"Well..." Roman hesitates. "Yes," he decides. "Yes, you can. But ah- just remember that he can't use your...grislier ideas. Thomas doesn't like those."

"He just needs better taste," Remus says, cackling. He sobers as Roman guides him to one of the benches scattered around the imagination. The weight off his feet is a welcome relief. "Roman?"

"Yes?" Roman asks, sitting next to him and stretching out his legs. The same butterfly returns, perching on one of Remus's exposed knuckles.

"Thank you," Remus says. Then he leans in closer to the butterfly.

"I told you he'd come back."


End file.
